


Lockdown Moments

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: A series of lockdown moments between Max and Brian.
Relationships: Brian J Smith/Max Riemelt
Comments: 24
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

‘Fuck, I miss you so much,’ Brian said, watching Max’s slightly pixelated face on his laptop screen.

Max gave him one of those small, inscrutable smiles. ‘It’s only like all those months when you’re in the states.’

Brian looked away, glancing around his bedroom in the Airbnb Max had helped him and Toby rent for the lockdown. ‘That’s different.’

‘Why?’ Max asked, blunt and straight to the point as usual.

‘Because we should be together right now,’ said Brian, looking back at him. ‘And instead you’re all the way over there and I’m stuck here.’

‘I’m not that far away,’ said Max, reasonably.

‘You’re on the other side of the city. And it might as well be the other side of the world when we still can’t actually be together. Are you sure you won’t come round?’

Max gave him a stern look, provoking a pleasurable swirl in Brian’s belly.

‘You know I can’t. It’s called lockdown for a reason.’

Brian sighed heavily. ‘I know.’

‘The moment I’m allowed I’ll be right over. I promise, Süßer.’

‘You will?’ Brian asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

Max nodded. ‘I will.’ He paused, considering his words carefully for a moment. Max always considered what he said. He never said things just because. ‘I miss you too,’ he said, complete sincerity in his voice.

Brian felt warmth spread through him and a smile spread across his face. Even after all these years in their version of a relationship, Max could still make him blush like a teenager.

Max just grinned, as always well aware of the effect he had on him. 


	2. Chapter 2

‘Heads up, I’m just calling Max,’ said Brian, getting up from the dining table and heading to his door.

Toby rolled his eyes, although he was grinning. ‘Uh oh, do I need to put my noise-cancelling headphones on?’

Brian smirked. ‘No, we’re just talking.’

‘Uh huh,’ said Toby, still grinning. ‘Well have fun!’

Brian just laughed and headed into his bedroom. Toby always teased him about Max and, although they both protested, Brian quite enjoyed it. It showed him that Toby just thought of their relationship as a completely normal thing.

He checked his watch as he opened his laptop and signed in. Max would be waiting; the man was always on time, when he wasn’t early that was.

He lived for the brightness in Max’s eyes, and that little smile when the call connected.

‘Hallo, Süßer,’ he said, his voice full of warmth.

Brian grinned at him. ‘Hey, Baby. What you been up to today?’

‘Reading. I don’t often get such a lot of reading time.’

‘Me too. I’m running out of books now.’

‘Time to start on the German ones in your apartment.’

‘I don’t think my German is good enough yet.’

‘You should practise more.’ He smirked. ‘Maybe I should speak to you only in German.’

Brian groaned. ‘Are you trying to drive me mad? I can’t even be in the same room as you and you want to speak German to me?’

Max laughed. ‘You know I enjoy driving you mad.’

‘Tell me about it.’

Max just grinned, clearly enjoying himself. ‘Oh, how was your interview?’

Brian frowned. ‘Interview?’

‘Your takeover thing. Was it on twitter? For PBS.’

‘Oh,’ said Brian, laughing. ‘You mean the Q&A about World on Fire. It was Insta.’

Max frowned. ‘Insta?’

‘Instagram,’ said Brian, still laughing at Max’s hopeless memory for social media. He was surprised he’d remembered what twitter was called. Sometimes he thought his boyfriend was allergic to social media. ‘Yeah, it was fine. Something to keep me occupied anyway. Actually, something funny happened.’

‘What?’

‘Somebody asked if we got time to hang out together in Prague.’

‘That’s funny?’

Brian was beginning to regret starting to tell Max about this. Was he actually going to find this funny? Or was he just going to worry he was about to be outed? ‘Well, yeah, because instead of writing ‘hang with Max’ they wrote ‘bang with Max’ and for a second I was completely speechless.’

To his relief, Max smirked. ‘Did you blush, Süßer?’

Brian grinned. ‘Oh yes. Bright red.’

‘I wish I’d seen that.’

‘Well, if you can bring yourself to log into your Insta, you could see it.’

Max pulled a face. ‘No, thanks. I’ll leave that to my entourage.’ He grinned. ‘I prefer making you blush in private.’

‘Oh yeah, how you gonna do that?’

Max smirked. ‘By telling you how beautiful you look when you suck my cock.’

A jolt of arousal pulsed through Brian’s body as he remembered all those times he’d gone down on his knees for Max, one of his favourite things. He could almost feel Max’s hands on his cheek and in his hair and he could see the loving, affectionate look in his eyes as he looked down at him and told him how beautiful he looked.

Max was right. He knew exactly how to make Brian blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian woke feeling groggy and his tongue was so dry it was like he’d swallowed sand. He may have slightly overdone the wine the night before. He had had fun though. He’d jumped at the chance to do the online chat with the drag artist he knew from New York. He’d been to see her perform loads of times and it had been fun just to chat. He barely even remembered what they’d talked about now, but he remembered having fun.

He was planning on calling Max later, when he was a bit more awake. They’d arranged a time early in the afternoon, as Max was going over to see his daughter that morning. She was the only person he was seeing right now. Brian understood that, though he ached to see Max properly himself. But he knew his boyfriend was a stickler for the rules, especially safety rules.

Brian headed through to the living room, to find Toby already awake and making breakfast smoothies with fresh raspberries and blueberries, honey from the market and milk.

‘Woah,’ he said, when he saw Brian. ‘You look like shit.’

‘Thanks,’ Brian muttered, his voice thick. ‘I might have overdone the wine last night.’

Toby laughed. ‘I guessed that from the bottles I found this morning.’

Brian pulled an apologetic face. ‘Sorry.’

Toby shrugged good-naturedly. ‘I’ll put a banana in your smoothie.’

‘Thanks,’ said Brian, sitting down at the table. He rested his head in his hands and thought about how close Max was. Close yet unreachable. It wasn’t fair.

‘Moping?’ Toby asked, placing a glass full to the brim with the smoothie in front of him.

Brian took a sip and immediately felt a little better. ‘No. Just …’

‘Just missing Max?’

Brian looked at his friend. ‘Is it that obvious?’

‘Just to me, amigo.’

He smiled at the affectionate term. The three amigos, that’s what they were. Except one was missing right now and he wasn’t supposed to be. ‘I just … he should be with us right now. Covid sucks.’

Toby sat down next to him and gave him a hug, which helped a little. ‘We need to get you out of the house today. We can go on a walk, get some fresh air.’

Brian nodded. ‘I guess.’

‘You know, talk to a few German people to fulfill your craving for the accent.’

Brian laughed. ‘Thanks, but I think that only works when it’s Max.’

Toby took hold of his shoulders. ‘Fuck, man, you have to get a grip. I know you’re lovesick but don’t take it too far. I thought you guys had a handle on all this long-distance stuff anyway.’

‘It seems harder when he’s actually so close but I can’t go to see him.’

‘You calling him later?’

‘Yeah, after lunch.’

Toby grinned at him. ‘What do you think he’s going to say about that comment you made about him last night?’

Brian felt his jaw drop open. ‘Oh shit.’ He had suddenly remembered what he’d said about Max, referring to him as ‘the really hot blond German guy’. Fuck, Max was going to go mental. ‘You don’t think he watched it, do you?’

Toby shrugged. ‘Who knows?’ He grinned. ‘But I do know that either you’ll end up confessing or his entourage will tell him.’

Brian groaned and took another long drink of his smoothie. He really should stay off the wine.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian knew he was falling in love with Berlin. He loved the free and easy atmosphere. Even during lockdown, when there were all these extra rules to follow, everybody was cheerful and relaxed. They followed the rules and they did it with a smile.

He loved the markets. Toby complained good-naturedly about how many fresh flowers he brought back to the apartment but he just couldn’t help it.

The other thing he couldn’t help when they went out was looking for Max, even though he knew he was unlikely to be in this part of the city. He felt like his ear was attuned to his voice but the problem was in Berlin there were so many people who sounded enough like Max to make him turn his head looking for him. But, of course, it was never him.

As he and Toby walked through the well-spaced market, Brian thought back to the beginning of lockdown. When he’d decided to stay in Berlin, he’d imagined Max staying with them, sharing his bed like he always did when they were near enough to each other. He’d imagined hanging out with him, talking and watching movies, going on walks. He’d imagined making love in their bedroom, giggling as they attempted to keep quiet enough that Toby wouldn’t overhear them.

But of course, Max had decided to stay in his own apartment, near his daughter. Brian had thought about going with him but Max’s apartment wasn’t big enough for three and he didn’t want to leave Toby. Besides, Max hadn’t asked him. Maybe he was enjoying all this time at home on his own. He always sounded upbeat when they talked about it. And everybody knew Max liked his alone time. Maybe he didn’t miss Brian at all.

No, that wasn’t right. That wasn’t fair. He knew Max missed him. He’d told him as much, and Max never said anything unless it was true, especially about emotional stuff. Brian had learned that well over the years. He sighed. No, Max missed him all right, just not enough as Brian missed him.

Toby slung an arm around his shoulder. ‘Come on, man, you’re supposed to be cheering up, not moping outdoors instead of at home.’

‘Sorry, just brooding. I know, it’s annoying.’

Toby patted him on the back. ‘Nah, man, I know it’s hard. Look, it won’t be forever. It’ll all be over soon and filming will start again and Max will probably stay over all the time.’

Brian glanced around, instinctively, to make sure they weren’t being overheard, then shook his head. _Don’t be silly_ , he chided himself. _Nobody knows you here_.

Toby patted his back again then pulled his arm away. ‘He probably doesn’t even know about that chat last night if that’s what you’re worried about. You know Max and social media.’ 

Brian winced. He’d forgotten about that. Now, he started worrying all over again. Surely, Max wouldn’t be mad, would he? Brian hadn’t really said anything completely obvious, just a bit of a hint if anything.

His phone beeped and he dug it out of his pocket to read the message. It was from Max.

_Sorry, got to cancel our call. I’m being turned into a homework helper. M x_

A faint smile crossed his face. Max always signed his messages, despite the fact that he knew full well Brian had his number saved under his name. But the smile faded pretty quickly. No call. And no indication about when he would call. Did it mean not at lunchtime or not at all today? Maybe nothing all week.

And was that the real reason? Max made no secret of how much he’d hated school and always directed all homework help requests to his ex. Maybe it was just an excuse. Maybe he’d heard what Brian had said and was too embarrassed, or too mad, to even talk to him.

‘Fuck,’ he muttered under his breath. But not under his breath enough because Toby heard.

‘What’s up?’

‘Nothing,’ said Brian. He glanced at his friend. ‘Come on, let’s go. I’m fed up of walking for today.’

Toby gave him a searching look but didn’t argue.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian spent his afternoon reading. He tried not to think about Max but he’d never been very good at that. In the evening, Toby decided he needed cheering up so they watched a movie. The credits had begun to roll and it was definitely getting near bedtime when Brian’s phone went off again.

Toby watched as he picked it up off the coffee table and checked it. Another text from Max.

_You free now? Can I call? Don’t worry if you’ve gone to bed already. M x_

He glanced at Toby. ‘He wants to call now.’

Toby gave him a friendly smile. ‘Well, go on then. Or you’ll just get yourself more wound up.’

Brian smiled back, then got up. As he headed back to his bedroom, he texted Max. _I’m free._

There was only a moment’s delay, then his phone rang. Brian shut the door behind him and sat on his bed before he answered it.

‘Hey,’ he said.

‘Hey, Süßer. Sorry about this afternoon. Crisis over here.’

‘Homework?’

Max paused. ‘Ah, well no, not really. It started off like that but it turned out she’s a bit stressed and anxious about everything so we had a bit of quality time together. I think it helped.’

Brian smiled, relieved. ‘Did you take her through her kickboxing moves?’

Max laughed. ‘Yeah, she’s getting really good, you know. For her age, anyway.’

‘That’s awesome. I don’t mind you cancelling. I just did some reading and watched a movie with Toby,’ he said, forcing his voice to sound cheerful.

There was a pause and Brian winced. Max was too good at reading him.

‘What’s wrong, Süßer?’ he asked.

‘Nothing. Just lockdown is stressful, isn’t it?’

There was another pause. ‘Süßer, if I could be there, I would. You know that.’

‘I know,’ said Brian quickly.

Max sighed tightly and Brian winced again. Why wasn’t he better at this? He was an actor after all, and he didn’t think he was a bad one. But Max could always see right through him, like he had x-ray vision.

‘I saw something interesting this morning,’ said Max, his voice light and easy again.

A little bit of the tension eased from Brian’s body. ‘Oh, yeah?’

‘Yeah,’ said Max, and Brian could hear his smirk. ‘I was sent a clip of my boyfriend gushing about me live on … das Dingsda.’

‘Instagram,’ Brian supplied. He chewed his lip. ‘I’d had a bit too much wine. Are you mad?’

‘Nein. You were cute and happy. Something I like to see.’

Warmth spread through Brian and he found himself smiling. ‘I am happy. I’m happy whenever I think of you, whenever I’m with you.’

‘You sounded … proud,’ Max said hesitantly. 

‘I am proud. I’m so proud that you want to be with me, baby.’

‘Even though you can’t be open about it?’

‘The people that matter all know. Our friends, our family. That’s all that matters to me.’

‘I don’t want to hold you back.’

‘You’re not, Max. The only thing I’m unhappy about right now is that I can’t be with you when I should be.’

Max was quiet but Brian could hear his breathing. He couldn’t be sure, because he couldn’t see him but he knew him well enough by now and he could make a good guess. Max was holding back tears.

‘You all right, Baby?’ he asked softly.

Max sniffed. ‘Yeah,’ he said thickly. ‘Bri … the moment I can, I’ll be there, yeah?’

Brian grinned. ‘You’d better be, Baby, or I’ll come and get you myself.’

Max laughed. ‘It’s a deal.’ He sighed. ‘I should go. It’s getting late.’

‘Yeah and I could do with an early night after staying up last night.’

‘Yeah. Hey, Süßer, maybe stay off the wine for a bit.’

Brian grinned. ‘I will.’ He lay down on his bed and, for a moment, he could imagine Max with him, his head on the pillow beside him.

‘Goodnight, Süßer.’

Brian sighed. ‘Goodnight, Baby.’

Max lingered a moment and they just listened to each other’s breathing, before he hung up. Brian held onto the phone for a minute, closing his eyes and imaging Max there with him, before he sighed and went to get ready for bed. Soon. It had to be soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian watched the credits roll in silence, surprised by how deeply the movie had affected him. Fuck, Max was good. He had a gift for showing the tragic side of even the worst of characters. His performance had been so incredible, that Brian felt unsettled by it.

‘Wow,’ exclaimed Toby. ‘That was … that was something, wasn’t it?’

‘Yeah. Brave part. Not many people would take on something like that.’ 

Toby grinned. ‘Makes Max more likely to, doesn’t it? He likes a challenge.’ 

Brian smiled; Toby’s unfailing cheerfulness was always contagious. ‘He does. I don’t know how he does it. It’s not like watching him. He becomes a different person. I can never do that.’

‘Your style is different. You put so much of yourself into your characters. There’s a real emotional connection there.’ 

Brian grinned. ‘You’ve definitely got the hang of interview speak.’ 

Toby smiled. ‘I mean it. I’ve learned a lot from both of you.’ 

Brian reached out and rubbed Toby’s smooth head, like he often did. Toby was one of his best friends, like a little brother, and he was so glad he was with him. This would be so much harder without him.

Toby hugged him. ‘Why don’t you go and call Max. Remind yourself he’s not Markus from the movie.’ 

Brian hesitated, about to argue, then stopped and smiled. ‘Yeah, good idea.’ 

Toby gave him a good-natured grin, then went off to his bedroom. After a moment, Brian heard his dance music start up. That was Toby’s own way of dealing with things. 

He went to his own bedroom and called Max. They didn’t normally call each other unplanned but Max answered in just a few moments.

‘Hey, Süßer, we didn’t arrange a call, did we?’ 

‘No, I just wanted to hear your voice.’ 

‘Is there something wrong?’ 

‘Not really. Just watched your movie.’ 

‘Not Freier Fall again, Bri? You’ll wear it out.’ 

Brian laughed. ‘Digital copies don’t wear out.’ 

‘I wasn’t talking about the movie, Süßer.’

Brian blushed. Max knew exactly how true that was. He cleared his throat. ‘No, not that one. Kopfplatzen. It’s … quite heavy, isn’t it?’ 

‘Yeah. Hang on. I’m gonna video call you.’ 

Brian lay down on the bed and waited for Max to call him back. It was only a moment before Max’s face was on his phone screen and his boyfriend was looking at him carefully.

‘Did it throw you a bit?’ he asked. 

Brian nodded. ‘Yeah. But you’re so good, you know. I can’t think of anyone who could act that part as well as you.’

A slight blush coloured Max’s cheeks. ‘That’s what Savas said when he brought me the script.’

Brian nodded. He’d met Savas, quite a few times now and he knew how close he and Max were. He knew it wasn’t just the challenge which had persuaded Max to take the part. If it hadn’t have been Savas’s project, he wouldn’t have done it. They trusted each other absolutely. 

‘How did you decompress after filming that. It all looked so heavy.’

Max nodded. ‘Yeah. It was. I used to go for walks a lot. Sometimes on my own, sometimes with Savas. We used to talk it though a lot. And I used to call you.’

Brian smiled. He remembered. They’d never talked about anything special in those calls, just their ordinary chat but they had lasted longer than most of them and Brian had known then how much Max needed him. 

He sighed, resting the phone against the pillow beside him. ‘What do you miss most about being with me right now?’ he asked, not caring for once if he sounded needy. He was needy. 

‘Kissing you,’ Max said immediately. 

Brian was surprised. He’d expected some lewd description of a sex act, some blunt comment designed to make Brian blush. But kissing? 

Max dropped his head and the blush darkened. ‘I miss holding you in my arms and just being able to kiss you as much as I want.’

‘It’s normally me being the soppy one.’

Max looked up at him. ‘Just because I find it hard to say things doesn’t mean I don’t feel it.’

Max looked so open and vulnerable in that moment that Brian ached to hold him, just to pull him close and never let him go. But he couldn’t. 

‘I know, baby,’ he said. ‘I love you.’

Max gave him a smile. ‘Ich Leibe dich Süßer.’

Brian beamed. Max didn’t say that a lot but it made him feel so good when he did. He especially loved it when he said it in German. 

‘The first thing I’m going to do when I see you is just kiss you, until my fucking lips go numb,’ said Max. 

Brian smiled, biting his lip as the pleasure of that thought filled him. Max was right. It had been far too long since they’d been able to kiss each other.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day. Finally, after all these months, Max was coming to visit. Brian’s belly had been swirling with nerves and excitement since the announcement of the rule change. Max had texted him shortly afterwards, cheekily asking him if he had a window in his schedule.

That had been that morning. It was late afternoon now and Max was coming over for dinner. Brian couldn’t keep still. He’d usually go and work out when he felt like this but that was out of the question right now. All he could do was pace, up and down, endlessly across the living room.

Toby watched him, looking slightly bewildered. ‘Are you going to have any energy left for Max when he gets here?’

Brian barely glanced at him. ‘I’ve been building this up for weeks. What do you think?’

Toby laughed. ‘I guess your energy for Max is inexhaustible. Hey maybe you’re the source of renewable energy for the planet!’

Brian smirked. ‘I’m not sure I could cope being away from him in order to build it up.’

Toby gave him one of his big grins, the sort that never failed to make you feel cheerful. That smile had got him through a lot, even before lockdown. ‘It’s awesome how much you love each other.’

Brian blushed a little but smiled. ‘I just hope I can control myself a little. Don’t want him to think I’m needy or desperate.’

‘Are you kidding? You know how much he misses you too.’

‘I dunno. He’s not exactly easy to read, is he?’

‘No,’ admitted Toby. ‘But he’s told you he misses you, hasn’t he?’

‘Yeah.’

‘So he does. Unfailingly honest, our Max. Anyway, any time I’ve talked to him, he can’t stop going on about you.’

Brian stopped pacing and looked at his friend. ‘Really? What does he say about me?’

Toby shrugged. ‘Mostly about how he likes making you laugh or telling me how many times he got you to blush during your conversation.’

Brian rolled his eyes. ‘Typical.’

‘Anyone who knows him can tell how he feels about you.’

‘How?’

Toby smiled. ‘Because his voice goes all soft when he talks about you.’

Brian felt his cheeks getting a little hot and he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

The intercom went and Brian stepped across to it. ‘Hello?’

‘It’s Max,’ came back that voice he longed for. On time as usual. Actually, slightly early.

‘Come up,’ said Brian and pressed the button to release the open door. He glanced at Toby, who grinned at him, standing up and coming over to clap him on the back.

‘Deep breaths, buddy. It’s only Max.’

Brian took a deep breath. After a moment, there was a knock on the door. Brian glanced through the peephole and saw Max, just taking off his mask and pushing it into his pocket, then beginning to sanitise his hands.

His heart hammering in his chest, Brian opened the door. Their eyes met, Max gave him one of his little grins, then stepped inside.

He said nothing but, as the door swung shut behind him, he flung himself at Brian, cupping the back of his head and pulling him into the deepest, longest, most intense kiss they had ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian’s senses were full of Max: the feel of him in his arms, the scent of him in his nostrils, the taste of him on his tongue and the firm pressure of his lips against his. Max held onto him so tight, kissing him hard and passionately and it was all Brian could do to just hold onto him.

It must have been a couple of minutes later when Max pulled away. He met Brian’s eyes for a moment and gave him an affectionate smile before he turned his attention to Toby. For a moment, Brian had forgotten their friend was there and he felt his cheeks get a little hot as he realised he’d just passionately made out with his boyfriend in front of someone else. They didn’t usually go in for PDAs but this was an exception.

‘Hey, Toby,’ Max said warmly. He went to hug him and Toby grabbed hold of him in a big bear hug that lifted him off his feet.

Max laughed, just holding onto Toby as he was twirled around in Toby’s arms.

‘Missed you, buddy!’

Max grinned as Toby set him back on his feet. ‘Missed you too.’ He glanced at Brian with a smile and nudged Toby. ‘Thanks for looking after my insecure boyfriend.’

Brian’s cheeks were still red but he smiled at the affectionate tone in Max’s voice. They both knew he was insecure and that he couldn’t help it. Once, it had been a source of arguments but no more. It was just a fact.

‘Right,’ said Toby, giving Max an affectionate clap on the back. ‘I’m going to pick up the takeaway.’ He gave them a somewhat mischievous smile. ‘I’ll be at least half an hour, maybe even forty minutes, so just you behave yourselves.’ He laughed at his own joke, squeezed Max’s shoulder, then let himself out.

Max turned to look at Brian and his blue eyes blazed with intensity. ‘I really fucking missed you, Süßer.’

Brian grinned. ‘Oh yeah? Why don’t you come over here and show me how much you missed me.’

Max grinned at him, took two steps towards him and claimed his mouth in another deep kiss, full of passion and love.


	9. Chapter 9

Brian pressed Max into the wall as they kissed, reacquainting themselves with the taste of each other. Brian smirked against Max’s mouth as he felt the firm bulge in his jeans. He grabbed his erection firmly.

‘Oh, I see, this is how much you missed me, is it?’

Max grinned, grinding eagerly into him. ‘Told you I’d missed you.’

Brian nibbled Max’s jaw. ‘Then let’s do something about that.’ He kissed his way down Max’s throat, nipping the skin just above his collarbone where it showed above the neckline of his shirt.

Max moaned softly and Brian grinned as he dropped to his knees. He looked up at Max and smiled as he saw that his boyfriend’s head was thrown back and he was already panting from the anticipation.

Brian turned his attention to his work. He slowly undid Max’s jeans and tugged them down to his thighs. He kissed the hot bulge in his boyfriend’s black boxer briefs and smirked as he felt Max shudder against him. He stroked the firm plane of his stomach, then trailed his fingers down to his hips and peeled down his boxers. For a moment, he just sat back on his heels and looked.

Fuck, he couldn’t describe how much he had missed him, missed this. Just the privilege of being able to touch and kiss Max, being able to bring him pleasure. It was the best thing in the world.

He leaned in and nuzzled against that thick cock, pressing his face to the base of it and breathing him in. That scent of him was so familiar and had been so missed. Just the scent of him took Brian right back to all the times like this they’d shared together, all the pleasure they’d given each other.

He looked up to find Max watching him, an adoring, if hazy look on his face. Then he smirked. ‘You just looking, Süßer?’

Brian chuckled. ‘Not just,’ he said, then leaned forward and took Max’s cock into his mouth.

Max tangled his hands in Brian’s hand, stroking his head gently as Brian sucked his cock, expertly using his lips and his tongue to give him pleasure. He groaned as Brian flickered his tongue over the head of his cock, grasping his head harder. 

Max’s moan vibrated through him and Brian took him deep, grasping his hips and urging him into a thrust. He was aware they didn’t have that long. Max let himself be urged and, in a moment, was fucking Brian’s mouth hard. Brian relaxed his throat and just took him, eager to take whatever his boyfriend could give him.

A couple of hard thrusts later and Max’s fingers were flexing in his hair. Brian knew the signs by now and he hummed deliberately around Max’s cock. Max let out the sexiest unrestrained moan Brian had ever heard and came down his throat. Brian swallowed him down, eager for every drop.

Then he let Max’s now-soft cock slip from his mouth and he looked up at him. Their gazes met and Max cupped his cheek. He ran his thumb gently over his soft skin and gave him one of those soft smiles, full of love.

‘So verdammt schön,’ he murmured, reverently.

Brian beamed at him, pure happiness filling him. He was back where he belonged.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Brian had tucked Max away and done up his jeans, Max took hold of his shoulders and tugged him up into another kiss. Brian melted against him, sliding his hand around the back of Max’s neck and just enjoying the feel of him. Max pulled him tight against him as they made out for several more minutes, just tasting each other, feeling each other.

Max’s hand travelled down Brian’s chest, then sneaked under his shirt and trailed his fingers across his stomach, then dipped lower, pushing his hand into his pants to grasp his cock. Brian moaned into his mouth; fuck he’d missed those hands.

Max moved his hands slowly, teasingly up and down his cock and Brian broke off the kiss to bury his face in Max’s neck.

‘God, feels so good,’ he muttered.

Max laughed softly and the sound vibrated through their bodies. Brian started to move against him, eager to feel more of him. His breathing was just starting to get heavy, when the door buzzer went and Toby’s voice floated through the speaker.

‘I’m back, guys, maybe get some plates out before I get up there.’

Brian pulled away, grunting in disappointment. ‘At least he gave us some warning.’

Max met his eyes for a moment, then reached for his shirt and pulled him close for another kiss.

‘Sorry you have to wait, Süßer,’ he murmured.

Then he pressed his mouth close to his ear. ‘I’ll make it up to you later when I fuck you into the mattress.’

Brian shuddered with pleasure against him, his hips automatically thrusting forward into his boyfriend.

Then they heard the front door opening and the parted. Brian made sure he was decent, though he knew his cheeks were flushed and Toby would probably guess what they had been doing.

Toby stepped into the flat and gave them a grin. ‘Hope everybody’s hungry.’

Max grinned. ‘We’ve built up an appetite, yeah.’ He winked at Brian. ‘I’ll go and wash my hands,’ he said, then headed off to the bathroom.

Brian knew his face was rather red now but Toby acted like he didn’t notice and just went to the kitchen to start dishing up the food.


	11. Chapter 11

Brian was so grateful that Toby was so laid back. He barely noticed how flustered he was and Brian managed to get himself back in control in just a few minutes. Max was all smiles and he knew only some of it was teasing. Mostly, Brian knew how pleased Max was to be with them again.

They ate their Thai takeaway in front of the telly, though they all kept talking over it, remembering so many things they wanted to chat about. Brian felt so relaxed, all tension and anxiety gone out of him, despite the fact that he was still waiting to have his own release. There was time for that. Max had promised he was going to stay over.

Max was the last to finish eating, because he always ate the most. He always seemed sorta sad when the meal was over, sad they had finished the pleasure of eating. He did love his food. Brian was eager to explore his body again, to discover the little ways his body had changed since their time apart. He always liked to do that. He’d got used to the way Max’s body changed, depending on whether he was working or not. When he wasn’t, he worked out less and put on a little weight. When he worked, he was very strict with himself about his diet and exercise. Brian loved him both ways. In fact, Max could do anything to his body and Brian would still love it, love him.

After he’d finished eating, Max leaned back on the sofa beside Brian. Brian expected a smile or one of his little looks but something else happened. Max scooted up next to him, grasped his arm and pulled it around him, snuggling against his side. Brian didn’t know what to say. They had done this before, of course, but not really in front of anyone. Certainly not when it was just the three of them.

Toby didn’t comment but he grinned at them, his expression full of affection, like he thought they were cute. Maybe they were.

Brian relaxed into the embrace, slipping his arm down from Max’s shoulders to his waist and holding him close against him. The three of them fell silent as the movie caught their attention a little more and Brian turned his head to drop a kiss into Max’s slightly grown out platinum blond hair. Max didn’t say anything, just sighed contentedly and leaned against him. Brian didn’t say anything either. He just held Max to him, slipping his fingers under the hem of his t-shirt to stroke the soft skin of his waist, and resting his cheek against the top of Max’s head so he could breathe in his scent.

Their breathing synchronised, both deep and slow. They shared the warmth of their bodies, holding each other. Max laced his fingers through Brian’s and rested his head on Brian’s shoulder, completely content.

When bedtime came, Brian knew Max would keep his promise and he was so eager for that but, for the moment, he was content just to be with him, a proper couple again. For a little while at least. Once, Brian had thought what he had wasn’t enough. But now he knew. As long as he had Max in some way, nothing else mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian was barely paying attention to the movie. Instead he was focused on Max. They had shifted a bit since Max had first snuggled up to him and now Brian had both legs up on the sofa, with Max settled in between them. His back rested against his chest and Brian had one arm around his waist. His hand was still underneath Max’s t-shirt though, his fingers playing gently across his stomach. His other hand was laced through Max’s still and Max kept turning his head to kiss Brian’s fingers.

In his turn, Brian kept dropping kisses into Max’s hair, or resting his chin on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. They knew Toby noticed, because he kept giving them little smiles, but he didn’t seem to mind.

The credits rolled and Toby did an exaggerated yawn and stretch. ‘Well, time for bed I think. You know this building is so noisy I’ve got used to wearing these earplugs while I sleep. Can’t hear a thing with them on,’ he said, grinning.

Brian rolled his eyes, though he felt his ears burning. ‘Subtle, Toby,’ he said, glancing at Max.

Max just grinned, completely unabashed. ‘Goodnight, Toby,’ he said, sitting up and meeting Brian’s eyes. ‘Take me to bed, Süßer.’

Brian grinned. ‘And here I thought you were going to take _me_ to bed.’

Toby clapped his hands over his ears. ‘I don’t want to hear this! Wait until I get out of the room.’

Max stood up, tugging Brian up with him. ‘I’m not waiting for anything.’ He pulled Brian into another kiss, soft and unhurried but with a definite passion lingering underneath. Everything else disappeared and Brian didn’t even hear Toby leave the room. His entire world shrunk to Max and nothing else. There was only Max.


	13. Chapter 13

Brian shut his bedroom door behind him and turned to look at Max. Max looked back at him, those bright blue eyes intense and full of emotion. He held out his hand to Brian.

‘Komm schon, Süßer,’ he murmured.

Brian went to him, took his hand and let Max tug him close for another long, deep kiss. But this one didn’t stay slow and leisurely. In a few seconds, they were devouring each other, pulling at their clothing and doing their best to get each other undressed without parting.

Suddenly, Max broke the kiss and started to kiss and nip his way down Brian’s chest. Brian whimpered, hands tangling in Max’s scruffy hair as his boyfriend trailed pleasure down his body. He dropped to his knees, showering his stomach and thighs with kisses. His fingers trailed over his hips and ass, touching reverently, as though Brian were something precious.

‘Ich habe dich so vermisst,’ he murmured. He looked up at Brian and there was a look in his eyes that made Brian’s stomach contract.

He reached for Max’s cheek, smoothing his thumb across it. ‘Are you going to keep your promise?’ he asked.

Max frowned. ‘Yeah, I’m staying over.’

Brian grinned. ‘Not that one, though I’m glad to hear it.’ He tugged Max up and pulled him into another eager, bruising kiss. When they parted, he didn’t pull away. ‘I seem to remember you promising to fuck me into the mattress tonight and _fuck_ , I can’t tell you how much I need that,’ he murmured against his mouth.

Max grinned at him, taking his hand and stepping backwards. ‘You’d better get on the bed then.’ He kissed his jaw. ‘Then I can make you _feel_ me.’

A moment later, Brian was pulling Max on top of him and feeling the familiar thrill of his boyfriend’s body settling between his legs.

Max traced his fingers over Brian’s face, just gazing at him for a moment. Brian had seen Max do The Look many times. Often, it was only acting but there was something different about it when directed at him. Brian could feel the feelings behind the look and he knew in moments like these just how much his inscrutable German boyfriend loved him.

Max reached blindly for the lube, slicking up his cock and getting plenty on his fingers before he cast it away again. Brian kept his eyes on Max as he felt his fingers pushing inside him, getting him ready for him. Brian was eager for his cock but they both knew it had been a while and they had to be careful.

Finally, it was done and Brian could feel the familiar and much-missed sensation of Max’s cock edging at him. Max hooked one arm beneath Brian’s leg, pushing it up to his chest to create the right angle before he slid all the way inside in one fluid movement.

Brian gasped out loud, grabbing for Max’s upper arms and holding tight. The feeling of Max’s bare cock inside him, hot and throbbing, soft and hard, was the feeling he had been missing all these months, the feeling he was desperate for.

‘Alles klar?’ Max asked, his voice husky with the effort of holding still.

Brian nodded frantically, clutching at Max so tightly he thought he might leave bruises. ‘Do it,’ he said. ‘Fuck me.’

Max grinned. ‘I love hearing you say that.’

Brian didn’t have time to respond because Max was moving, suddenly properly fucking him hard and fast and desperately into the mattress. Brian could only cling onto him and enjoy the ride.

He never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to keep it all forever: the feeling of Max inside him, the hard desperate thrusts, the look in Max’s eyes, and the feeling of being claimed. He wanted to keep it all with him forever.

Max kissed him haphazardly and Brian pulled him further into him. His entire world was Max and it was like they had never been parted from each other. They fit together perfectly.

‘So … close,’ Brian gasped.

Max didn’t respond but Brian knew he’d heard because his thrusts got faster and somehow deeper and Brian couldn’t hold on anymore. He gave himself up to Max completely. He pulled Max to him for another kiss and then he was coming, tipping over the edge of pleasure and he lost all rational thought. He could feel himself clenching around Max, then Max was coming too, burying his face and his cry in Brian’s neck.

Afterwards, they just lay there, still in position, holding each other. Neither of them wanted to let go of this moment. They wanted to commit it to memory and just to keep it for as long as they could. They were back together again.


	14. Chapter 14

When at last they could tear themselves away from each other, Brian went to jump in the shower. When he came back, Max was lying on his back, his right arm thrown above his head, gazing up at the ceiling. Brian paused and watched him for a moment, wondering what he was thinking about. He knew there were depths to Max that he would never understand, that nobody understood, but he thought he knew him pretty well after all this time, better than most people.

Max turned his head and gave Brian a soppy smile. ‘Coming back to bed?’

Brian grinned. ‘Of course.’ He crossed the room and climbed back into bed.

Max immediately tugged him closer and pulled the blanket over them. Brian smiled as Max put his arm around his shoulders and tucked him against his side. He slid his hand across Max’s chest and settled on his stomach. For a little while, they just lay together, enjoying the comfortable closeness.

Their breathing synchronised and they shared the heat of their bodies beneath the blanket. Brian closed his eyes, starting to feel sleepy now that he’d had his release. He felt Max turn his head and press a kiss against his forehead. There was something so casually intimate about that that Brian couldn’t help smiling, even though he found he was nearly asleep.

‘I know I’m not very good at saying things,’ Max said suddenly.

Brian opened his eyes and looked up at Max. Max was still looking up at the ceiling and biting his lip. Brian reached up and stroked his cheek.

‘I know, baby,’ he murmured. ‘Don’t worry. I know how you feel.’

Max turned his head into Brian’s light touch. He kissed his palm, then met his eyes. ‘I could never explain how much I missed you, but I did.’ He bent his head and met Brian’s lips in a tender kiss. ‘I missed you so much,’ he murmured against Brian’s lips.

Brian cupped his jaw, running his thumb back and forth across his cheek. ‘I know, baby. You showed me.’ He smiled. ‘I think I’m beginning to understand you now.’

Max laughed, softly. ‘Yeah, you’re just starting to. I’ve been told I’m inscrutable.’

Brian grinned. ‘That’s one word for it, baby. But don’t worry. I wouldn’t change you.’

Max grinned at him. ‘And you’re an open book but I wouldn’t change you either.’

Brian’s smile threatened to burst off his face but Max just chuckled softly and tugged him closer. ‘Go to sleep, Süßer. You’re going to need your energy in the morning.’

Brian laughed. ‘Promises, promises.’ He tilted his head up to kiss Max again. ‘Goodnight, Baby.’

Max smiled softly at him, his eyes sparkling with love. ‘Gute Nacht, Süßer.’

Feeling a pure contentment filling him, Brian closed his eyes and went to sleep in his boyfriend’s arms, right where he wanted to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Brian woke in the early hours of the morning and for a moment it was just the same as any other lockdown day. Then he remembered the night before and smiled. He turned his head and his smile got even wider as his gaze came to rest on Max. The other man was fast asleep, lying on his side facing the other way. He’d kicked off the blanket and was still naked.

Brian let his eyes rake over that body he knew so well now. He barely remembered not knowing but he remembered thinking about it so much before he’d been able to touch and explore it for himself. Now the only thing that ever stopped him touching and holding Max was the distance between them.

He loved every inch of him. He loved his soft skin and his firm, tight muscles. He loved the scant hair over his pecs and the treasure trail down his belly. He loved his strong, straight back and the dip of his hips. He loved that round peachy ass, the way it felt when he took hold of it in both hands. He loved his hands, the magic ways they touched him, held him and caressed him.

Carefully, not wanting to wake him, Brian scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his chest, just to feel the warmth of him in his embrace. He’d missed this more than the sex, just being with Max, being able to feel him and hold him.

Max stirred slightly, murmuring contentedly and settling a hand on Brian’s thigh. Brian trailed kisses across his shoulder, just happy to feel the softness of his skin beneath his mouth. He smoothed his hand up and down his chest, feeling the warmth of him. He radiated heat. Brian smiled as he remembered how the girls in the cast would snuggle up to him for warmth. He was always happy to accept a cuddle from any of them. It had taken a while for Brian to feel brave enough to cuddle up to him. All that seemed a long time ago now.

Brian kissed his shoulder again and allowed himself to linger there, breathing him in. Max stirred a little more pressing back into him.

‘Mmm, that’s nice,’ he murmured, his voice thick with sleep.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. It’s still early.’

‘Good way to wake up.’

Brian smiled and kissed him again, working his way across his shoulder to kiss his neck. Max soft murmur of pleasure vibrated through him.

‘It’s just good to wake up with you again,’ Brian confessed.

Max turned his head and kissed Brian softly on his cheek. He was smiling. ‘It is, Süßer.’

‘How long can you stay?’

Max turned into him and kissed him, a long, unhurried and tender kiss. ‘Don’t think about that right now,’ he murmured against his lips. ‘Just enjoy the moment, Süßer.’

Brian smiled. ‘I think I’m getting better at that.’

Max chuckled softly. ‘You are.’ They kissed again and Max’s hand settled on his waist, stroking gently.

Brian slipped his arms around Max, one hand finding that peachy ass and squeezed firmly.

Max let out a soft whimper against him and pressed into him. Brian could feel both their cocks stirring against each other.

Max pulled away to look into him, his eyes sparkling and a mischievous smile playing at his lips. ‘So, do you think Toby still has his earplugs in?’

Brian grinned. ‘Yeah. He doesn’t get up early unless he’s going for a run. Why, what have you got in mind?’

Max smirked, slipping his hand in between their bodies. ‘I think it’s time we switched places.’ He grasped Brian’s cock firmly. ‘Why don’t you remind me what you can do with this?’

Brian laughed. ‘Delighted to,’ he said, pushing forward. He pinned Max beneath him and kissed him hard. He was going to show Max _exactly_ what he could do.


	16. Chapter 16

Brian was buried in Max, his favourite place to be. Pleasure pulsed through his body and he grunted with the effort of holding back. Max’s eyes closed as he wrapped his legs around Brian and urged him in. Brian couldn’t get enough of the vision before him, the raw honest beauty of his boyfriend. His skin glowed and his hair was ruffled. He bit his lip as he focused on the feeling of Brian inside him.

Together, they smelled of sex. Together, they were sex. That wasn’t all the were but it’s all they were thinking of right now. Pure sex, pure pleasure.

Max reached for him, tugging him down for a kiss. ‘Fuck me, Bri. Fuck me hard, Süßer.’

Brian grinned, pulling back so he could thrust hard and deep into Max. Max let out a gasp, his fingernails digging into Brian’s biceps. Brian claimed his mouth in a kiss, taking those gasps of pleasure inside himself. He kissed along Max’s jaw and shoulder, tasting the salty sweat on his skin.

He loved this, loved the effect he had on Max, loved driving him to the edge of pleasure and making him forget everything but the feeling of each other.

They moved together, instinct and desire driving them more than conscious thought. They moved faster and faster, losing themselves each other. The gasps, grunts and moans of their lovemaking filled the bedroom.

Max opened his eyes looking up into his face and drinking him in, like he was photographing this moment. Brian wondered if he thought about times like this, like he did, when he was missing him.

Max reached for him, caressing his cheek. ‘Süßer,’ he murmured. His legs tightened around him and his hips jerked up into him.

Brian drove deep into him hard and fast, pushing him over the edge and memorising the expression on his face as he gave into his own orgasm.

Afterwards, Max tugged him close and kissed him lazily. ‘I wish I could keep these moments forever.’

Brian ran his hands through Max’s soft blond hair and sighed. ‘So do I.’ 


	17. Chapter 17

‘Do you think we could stay in bed all day?’ Brian asked, his cheek nestled against Max’s shoulder.

Max laughed, his voice rumbling through Brian’s body. ‘I think we’d get hungry.’

Brian slapped his stomach lightly. ‘You’re always thinking about your stomach.’

Max smirked. ‘When I’m not thinking about you.’

Brian scoffed. ‘You’re such a smooth talker when you want to be.’ He smoothed his palm across Max’s stomach, just in case the light slap had stung.

Max took hold of his hand, brought it up to his mouth and kissed his palm. He didn’t say anything, just gave him a soft smile. Brian’s belly fluttered with pleasure. He loved it when Max looked at him like that. He could just stay like this forever, in Max’s arms with Max looking at him just like that.

Max cupped his jaw, leaned into him and kissed him tenderly. Then he sighed. ‘Come on, Süßer, we’d better get up, before Toby thinks we’ve exhausted each other.’

Brian laughed. ‘Haven’t we?’

Max smirked at him. ‘I don’t know about you but I’ve got enough energy for another go.’

Brian smiled. ‘I thought you said we should get up.’

Max kissed him again, then trailed kisses along his jaw to his ear. ‘I think we should make use of our shower time,’ he whispered.

Brian grinned, then found his hand and tugged him up eagerly. ‘Come on then, baby. Let’s get even dirtier before we get clean again.’

Max laughed, letting Brian tug him towards the bathroom. ‘And you say _my_ lines are bad.’


	18. Chapter 18

Skin against skin. The soft slide of flesh on flesh. The heat of each other’s bodies as they moved against each other. All of it blurred in Brian’s mind, creating sensations both familiar and new, memories he wanted to keep forever. He would keep them. He would remember all these moments with Max.

Max’s kisses were hard and bruising as he claimed his mouth and Brian heard moans he knew were his. The tenderness of Max’s thumb in a caress across his cheek contrasted with the delicious force behind the kisses and he drank in the feeling of those touches.

Max pushed him into the wall, turning him roughly and pressing his body against his. Brian glimpsed him grab blindly for a bottle of baby oil and a thrill went through him at the desperation he could feel in Max. Even after fucking twice already since their reunion, he was still desperate for more. It wasn’t just the sex. It was the feel of each other, both the heat and the warmth between them.

Max grasped his hips with a firm grip as he pushed himself inside him. It was tight because neither of them had wanted to take the time for preparation and Brian devoured that feeling, the feeling of being wanted so desperately.

That beautiful mouth was on his shoulder, mouthing at him. Then, as Max slid all the way into Brian, he buried his moan of pleasure in his skin. He wasted no time but immediately began to move, fucking him hard into the shower wall. Brian grabbed for his hand, lacing their fingers together and holding on tight as he was fucked.

The sounds of their fucking filled the small space and Brian didn’t give a damn who heard them. He was lost in this moment, as the spray soaked them and Max pounded him into the wall. It was desire and desperation, the heat of the water and of of their bodies combining in absolute pleasure.

Brian came first, as Max drove him ceaselessly over the edge, holding back with his own pleasure until he felt Brian’s body begin to clench around him. He drove into him, pushing him through his orgasm and only giving into his own when he felt Brian spurt hot against the wall and sag in his arms.

Max bit into his shoulder, allowing himself his release. Brian felt an aftershock of pleasure ripple through him as Max’s thick wet heat filled him.

Then Max was turning him gently, rubbing his palm over Brian’s hip and meeting his lips in a tender kiss. The kiss was so soft it seemed at once at odds with the ferocious fucking of moments ago and also to fit so well with the intimacy of all of those moments they shared.

‘Ich liebe dich so verdammt sehr,’ Max murmured, almost under his breath.

Brian reached up and cupped his cheek, caressing his soft skin with his thumb. ‘I love you too. So much, Baby.’

Max looked at him for a moment and his eyes blazed with intensity. Then he smiled, one of those soft smiles he kept just for him and tugged him into a tender but all-encompassing embrace beneath the hot shower spray.   
  



	19. Chapter 19

‘Uh, it’s not fair,’ moaned Brian from the bed.

Max glanced across at him with a frown. ‘What’s up with you?’

‘I hate it when you get dressed,’ complained Brian. ‘It’s my least favourite thing about you.’

Max laughed. ‘I know he’s seen it all before but I think Toby might object if I turned up to breakfast naked.’

Brian grinned wickedly. ‘I wouldn’t object at all.’

Max snorted, reaching across to playfully swat at Brian’s ass. ‘You are very naughty.’

Brian beamed, rolling over onto his front. He wiggled his ass cheeks invitingly. ‘Why don’t you come and deal with me then?’

‘Much as I would love to give you the spanking you deserve, I’m far too hungry to think about anything but breakfast.’ He stepped closer, leaning over Brian to kiss the back of his neck. ‘Though you do look delicious.’

Brian grinned, his belly fluttering with pleasure. He loved this relaxed, indulgent and demonstrative side of Max. It was one he didn’t get to see that often nowadays as he only let it out in certain company.

Max indulged Brian again with two hot smacks across his cheeks. ‘Come on, Süßer, get dressed. If you’re very good, I’ll deal with you later.’

Brian got up and started looking for his jeans. ‘Will you really?’ he asked, a little too distracted by his search for clothes to focus on keeping his voice cool and confident.

Max reached for him, grabbed his wrist and tugged him close. Brian was suddenly very aware that he was naked whereas Max was fully dressed. His German boyfriend’s grip was firm in both his wrists and Brian wasn’t going anywhere, even if he’d wanted to.

Max kissed him, soft but also firm and in control. ‘Don’t I always keep my promises?’ he asked.

Brian nodded. ‘You do.’ He smiled. ‘Unless something like a pandemic stops you.’

Max gave him a slight smile, then released one of his wrists so he could reach around him. He grabbed a handful of Brian’s ass and squeezed firmly. Then he gave him another smack, which tingled with a pleasurable heat across his ass cheeks.

‘Then I promise I will deal with you later,’ he said, a mischievous smile playing across his lips.

Brian bit his lip but couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Dressed, Max and Brian headed through to breakfast. Now that the rush of seeing Max again was fading a little after an evening and night with him, Brian kept a respectful distance, not wanting to make Toby feel awkward. Max went on about that. He wasn’t one for being all over somebody in front of friends. He was affectionate with all of them of course, but in all the same way.

But as they stepped into the kitchen, Max slid over to him and laced their fingers together. Brian glanced at him and saw a small smile on his face.

Toby was in the kitchen, whisking batter by hand. When he saw them, he gave them one of his big smiles. ‘Good morning.’ He glanced down at their joined hands and, if possible, his smile got even bigger. ‘Lovebirds.’

Brian blushed a little and he glanced at Max, expecting him to look awkward or to release his hand. Max did neither, just smiled.

‘Morning.’ He indicated the bowl. ‘Working your arm muscles?’

Toby laughed. ‘I need it after all these weeks without a gym.’ He smirked at the two of them. ‘Thought you two might have built up an appetite with your own work out though. Pancakes?’

‘Thanks, Toby,’ Brian said, sitting down at the breakfast bar. ‘We didn’t disturb you, did we?’

Toby laughed. ‘No. Kept my music on.’ He glanced between them. ‘It’s good to see you two looking so happy. You don’t need to hide it, you know.’

Brian glanced uneasily at Max. That was a bit of a sore spot between the two of them. Brian wanted to be completely out. Max didn’t.

‘I just prefer to keep it private,’ said Max.

‘Well, you don’t need to worry about it in front of me. I like seeing my friends happy.’ He put the bowl down on the counter and looked at Max. ‘He really missed you, you know.’

Max looked straight at Brian. ‘I missed him.’

Brian felt his face getting really hot now. He cleared his throat. ‘We should have those blueberries with this,’ he said, wincing at how obvious a change of subject that was.

Max gave him that soft, somewhat indulgent smile he saved just for him and slid his arm around his shoulders. He kissed Brian’s temple and smiled against his skin. ‘You’re adorable,’ he said and Brian knew his face couldn’t possibly get any redder.


	21. Chapter 21

A little while after breakfast, Toby grabbed his camera and declared he was going out for a walk. Max had a definite twinkle in his eye and Brian wondered if they’d planned this. For a moment, Brian felt bad for Toby, wondering if he felt awkward or forced out but then he saw the barely concealed grin on his friend’s face.

Once he’d gone, Brian took Max’s hand and tugged him up off the sofa towards him. ‘I think we owe Toby a drink. Or several.’

Max grinned. ‘Definitely several,’ he said, before kissing Brian tenderly on the mouth. Then he squeezed Brian’s hand. ‘I believe I made you a promise,’ he murmured against his lips.

Brian grinned, biting his lip. ‘You promised you’d deal with me.’

Max’s eyes sparkled. ‘Come on then,’ he said and led him towards the bedroom. Brian offered him no resistance, butterflies already in his belly as he anticipated what was to come.

Max was never short of ideas and Brian knew that, however he was going to deal with him, it was going to be good.

In the bedroom, Max pulled him into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. As he did, he unbuttoned Brian’s shirt and slid it off his shoulders without even breaking the kiss. Brian reached for Max’s shirt but Max grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back. Brian whimpered and Max chuckled against him.

‘Don’t start thinking you’re in control here, Süßer.’

Brian whimpered again, pushing his hips eagerly forward into Max.

Max laughed. ‘Keep your hands behind your back, Süßer,’ he said, then slipped his hands between them to the fly of his jeans.

Brian did as he was told as Max undressed him. He stepped obediently out of his jeans and boxers. Max took in the sight of him, his gaze intense. Brian felt so attractive when Max looked him like that, the lust and love so obvious in his eyes.

Max reached around him, moving his hands out of the way so he could grab a handful of Brian’s ass. Brian grinned at him.

‘You going to deal with me then, baby?’

Max smirked at him. ‘I think you’d better hold onto something, Schatz.’

Brian felt his cock twitch at the firm, in control tone of Max’s voice. He loved it when he was like this. He grasped onto Max’s arms with both hands, gripping his shirt as his skin tingled in anticipation.

‘Ready?’ Max asked, softly.

Brian nodded, eagerly. He knew exactly what was coming.

For a moment, Max just caressed his ass, his touch featherlight and Brian shivered against him at the slightly ticklish touch. Nerves and excitement pooled in his belly and he felt his breathing get quicker. He knew Max was watching his face and could read everything.

Max lifted his hand, then brought it down with a ringing smack across both cheeks. Brian moaned, his hips jerking automatically into Max. His lover didn’t pause, just raised his hand again. In seconds, he was spanking Brian with fast, firm smacks, creating a delicious blazing heat across his bottom.

Brian could only hold onto him as the heat spread through his whole body. He was on fire for Max and he felt his hips thrusting into him as he lost himself in that wonderful mix of pain and pleasure.

Then Max’s hand slowed and the sharp smacks became a gentle, loving caress again. His fingers trailed tenderly over his hot skin and Brian couldn’t stop his moans.

‘You wanna feel me, Süßer?’ Max murmured against his cheek.

Brian nodded. ‘Yeah,’ he gasped. ‘Yes, please.’

Max grinned at him, then walked him across to the bed. Brian lay down under Max’s urgings, then watched as Max stripped off. He was with him in a moment, turning him onto his front and pressing him against him. Brian groaned as he felt Max’s cock grind itself against his hot and tender ass.

Max reached for lube and made hasty work of it. Brian could feel his hot breath on his neck and he knew they were both as eager as each other.

Max pushed into him, pinning him beneath him with his firm weight. Their fucking was fast and frantic, their moans, whimpers and gasps of pleasure filling the room. Brian reached back for him, just to feel his skin beneath his hand. Max thrust hard, biting into his neck and driving them both towards their orgasms. Brian came first, burying his cry in his pillow and feeling the heat of Max filling him barely seconds later.

Then Max slid one arm around him, pulling him close and kissing his shoulder. He reached down and tenderly caressed his hot ass.

‘How was that for dealing with you?’ he asked, mirth in his voice.

Brian grinned, lacing his fingers through Max’s other hand, where it rested against his stomach. ‘Perfect. I guess you really do keep your promises.’


	22. Chapter 22

‘Hey, guys I’m back! And I’ve got pizza!’

Toby’s voice drifted through to Brian’s bedroom as he shouted from the front door. Brian opened his eyes and looked at Max. Max’s eyes were closed, though he was awake. They were both still naked and hadn’t moved from the bed or from each other’s arms in some time.

Max opened his eyes and looked back at Brian with a soft smile. ‘Guess that means it’s lunchtime. I told him to give us until then.’

Brian smiled. ‘Ah, so you did arrange for Toby’s walk.’

Max grinned. ‘We talked about it. We both agreed you needed some of my undivided attention.’ He reached up and stroked Brian’s cheek tenderly. ‘Did it help? Do you feel better?’

Brian turned his head and kissed Max’s palm. ‘So much better. Thank you.’

Max smiled, then dropped his gaze. That little frown appeared between his eyebrows. ‘It wasn’t an entirely selfless act.’ He looked up and met Brian’s eyes again. ‘I needed it too. These past few weeks, with you so close but not being able to come to you…’ He trailed off, then shrugged and smiled. ‘Kinda torture, and not the fun kind.’

Brian absorbed that comment, the way Max looked when he said it. He was honest and vulnerable and it was a sight just for Brian. He didn’t know what to say so he just leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

‘Love you,’ he murmured.

Max beamed at him. His hand dropped to settle on Brian’s collarbone, and he rubbed his thumb over it absently. ‘I guess after this we’ll make more time to come and see each other.’

Brian grinned. ‘Definitely. I’d like … to come and stay again, in between work. You know how much I love Berlin.’

Max smiled. ‘You’re welcome anytime.’ His gaze drifted down to Brian’s mouth. ‘I love just being with you.’

Brian wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. ‘I love being with you too.’

‘If you two don’t get out here, I’m gonna eat all this pizza by myself!’ called Toby.

They started to giggle.

‘I guess we’d better get out there. He already drives me mad with his working out at all hours,’ said Brian.

Max just laughed, getting up and searching out his clothes. Brian copied him.

As they pulled their shirts on, Brian glanced at Max. ‘You will … come back to see us again?’

Max smiled softly at him. ‘Of course I will, Süßer. You couldn’t keep me away.’

Brian beamed. Max would visit him again, and again, as often as he could. And before they knew it, they’d be back to filming again and back to their ordinary lives, seeing each other whenever they had a couple of weeks free. Sometimes they saw other people, but they always came back to each other. That had been their routine for the last few years and it wasn’t ordinary. It wasn’t conventional but, for them, it worked.

Although Brian still had a few little insecurities, he knew Max loved him. He knew Max would always see him as important to him. He knew Max would always desire him and always miss him when they weren’t together. And he knew that Max knew he felt exactly the same about him.


End file.
